


《佐国》第二章

by icecellarmeow



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21802654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecellarmeow/pseuds/icecellarmeow
Summary: sp训诫文。古耽题材
Kudos: 2





	《佐国》第二章

**Author's Note:**

> sp训诫文。古耽题材

第二章：权谋  
秋玄回到参军府时，谢珩正坐在自己的房间提着笔抄书。上月杂事繁多，他寄给谢远之的家书写得匆忙，错写了‘戚’字的一笔，谢远之罚他抄千字文十遍，要他和着下一封家书一起寄回京城，眼看离寄信日期只剩十日不到，他月前只抄过一遍便因事搁置了，如今也不敢再耽搁。  
“上过药便该好生歇着，淤血若散不开，就算是半月后照样能疼的你睡不安稳。”秋玄提着食盒进来，挥手示意一旁帮着磨墨的书童阿云下去。秋玄见谢珩没有停下来的意思，虽然知道情人必定不会听自己的，但还是忍不住劝他。  
“嗯。”谢珩轻轻地点了点头算是回应，手上下笔依旧稳健。  
他幼年最不喜练字抄书，总是想方设法地偷懒，却没有一次不是肿着屁股坐在冷板凳一笔一笔翻倍抄回来了的，甚至有一次抄完书，木凳上已经沾了一凳子血。  
谢远之待他，从来没有怜惜之说。  
“实在不行，我仿着你的字迹替你抄一半。”秋玄看他鬓边疼得冒出了细汗却依旧稳着手腕落笔，委实心疼得紧。  
“若真如此，下月回京城过的这个年我怕是就只能在床上过了。”谢珩写完最后一个字，放好毛笔才有心思抬头看秋玄。  
男人肩上润湿了一块，想必是外面又落了雪，他放好食盒，便自觉地伸手来扶谢珩。  
谢珩借男人的力站起来，身后伤处早已被压的麻木，此刻一动，终于生出一阵阵地胀痛，他一手抓着秋玄的手臂一手撑着书桌起身，缓了一小会儿，像是没有痛觉般地稳步走到了小圆桌旁，拉开了椅子。  
“找什么罪受，我抱着你吃。”秋玄截过他的手，小心的避开伤口将人抱到怀里，让他靠在自己怀里，随后腾出一只手替他打开了食盒。  
谢珩倒也并未推脱，接过筷子道：“阿瑀截下的那封信在王劼那找到了吗？”  
“我寻过了，没有书信，那老匹夫房中的蜡烛边有灰烬，信应当已经被烧了。”秋玄一边将食盒里的饭菜拿出一边道。  
“被瑞王摆了一道。”  
王副将是瑞王的人，故意露出马脚给谢瑀看，让他截下了伪造的通敌卖国的书信，告诉他接头的时间地点，就是为了引诱谢瑀出城，那孩子还天真地以为自己立了大功。  
“瑞王今年过了便要加冠封地，再不动手他就没有机会了。”秋玄替他把菜端起，好让他夹得容易些，接着道：“半年前他硬塞了个王副将过来我便知道没什么好事，这次这招用的实在是阴险，阿瑀到底年轻了些，中招也在所难免。”  
瑞王这一招无非是想导致谢秋两家不合，若是谢瑀真的死在边城，谢远之和秋济辞之间便永远有了个疙瘩；若是谢瑀没死，秋济辞以军法处置便是公然和谢家结了仇，瞒下这件事不做处置，将来要真的在皇上面前提起，免不了要牵扯出事端，说他两家暗中勾结意图不轨。  
进退自如，果真好手段。  
“你去看过他了？”谢珩脸色未见丝毫变化。  
“瞒不过你，那小家伙脸色苍白得很，午饭都没吃几口，估计也吓坏了。”秋玄细心地拿杯子替情人斟了一杯茶，有意替谢瑀卖了个可怜。  
“他若是能被这事吓到茶饭不思，我便改和你姓。”谢珩放下碗筷，想也没想地戳穿他。  
秋玄心道果然谢珩最懂那小家伙，嘴上依旧笑着道： “几个时辰前才认了我秋家的家法，就算是改和我姓又有什么不妥。”  
“你不必替他说情。”谢珩看了他一眼，知道是那小家伙托秋玄来探他口风，任由秋玄收起碗筷沉声道：“你且告诉他好好养伤，这一顿罚左右他是躲不过的。”  
男人将食盒重新盖好，随后抱着谢珩坐回了床边，“我也知道这事该罚，只是那小崽子掉几滴眼泪我就心软，要知道，小舅子可不好得罪。”  
秋玄从怀里掏出一个小玉盒子，征询谢珩的意见道：“我爹那里的药都是给粗人用的，我方才路过秦伯的店面，替你取了伤药，再上一次药？”  
“嗯。”谢珩顺从地趴到床上，任由秋玄撩起他的衣袍褪下亵裤。  
秋玄心知谢珩在帅府上药多半只是走了个过场，他用指腹点了药膏在深紫色的硬块上轻轻揉开，明显的感受到指尖下的皮肤有些微微颤抖。  
“淤血不揉开，若结块了会出大问题。”秋玄知道谢珩面上绝不可能表露出什么情绪，还是下意识地放轻了手指。他早习惯了猜测他倔强的情人的想法，也乐在其中。  
“嗯，运回的尸体里找出王副将营里的人了吗？”谢珩点了点头，习武之人的指腹带着薄茧揉上他将破未破的臀，虽然疼是疼了些，但他知道效果只会出乎意料的好。  
秋玄有时真的觉得自家情人好不解风情，上药这种温情且私密的事也能让他问到正事上去。  
“天寒地冻的，运输队伍还在路上，不过我之前特意去看了看，并没有。”秋玄也觉得此事可疑，从谢珩卫兵的供诉来看谢瑀应当是看着王副将出了别院才跟上去的。就算是让人顶替了他，也应该是他自己军中之人才对。  
“你骑马去的？”谢珩转过头来瞟他一眼，心道这人挨了板子也不消停。  
“怎么，担心你男人？那玩意儿我四岁起就挨，二十板子跟挠痒痒一样，没啥感觉。”秋玄满不在乎地笑了笑，他向来是打不怕，罚不住的那种人，虽说当了将军后收敛不少，骨子里还是有反骨的。  
“知道你脸皮厚。”谢珩懒得同他计较，转过身去说起了正事。  
“之后同我去看看尸体，隔着大半个疆土都能让他算计到，当真是越活越回去了。”  
“瑞王是黎妃所出，心思重些很正常。”秋玄蘸着药轻轻点着谢珩腿根少许破皮的地方，听出情人语气中的不快，默默转移了话题：“你这细皮嫩肉的，爹也真舍得下手。”  
“秋帅不下手等回了京父亲罚的更狠，一罪不两罚，倒不如现在受了。”谢珩枕在自己胳膊上，目光微凉，不知道在想些什么。  
“好了，我估摸着等搬运的队伍回来得要申时了，你昨晚一夜没睡，先休息会儿，有了消息我叫你。”  
“嗯。”谢珩点了点头，终于肯闭上眼睛浅眠。  
秋玄叫醒谢珩时刚好是申时一刻，他手底下的人来报信说是尸体已经全部运回，秋玄疼惜自家情人私心想让他多休息会儿，却终究怕耽误了他的正事。  
严寒的天气虽路上辛苦了些，到正好让尸体保存的较好。谢珩揭开白布一个个地看下来，确实没见着一个从王副将兵营里出来的人。  
“都见着有一人从王劼那老匹夫的别院里出来驾马出了城，怎么偏偏就见不着尸体，总不可能是我军营里出了细作。”这运回来的五十一具尸体除开三十五个梁国人便只有十六个谢瑀带走的戍卫兵，秋玄思来想去，着实不明白这活生生的人去哪里了。  
“人不可能凭空消失，活着见不到人，便只能是死了的尸体了。”秋玄昨日带了一百骑出城，到的时候一个人也没放走，回来时除了谢瑀和剩下的两名重伤的戍卫兵一人不多一人不少，那从王劼院里出去的那个人必然只能在尸体中了。  
“让人去点一下俘虏的个数，挨个挨个对宗卷，看看有没有人被掉包。”谢珩沉吟了一会儿，又重新掀开白布观察起那二十多具梁人的尸体来。  
“你认为王劼会用牢里的梁人？”秋玄下了令让人去核对，顺手替谢珩翻开了下一具尸体的裹尸布。  
谢珩摇了摇头没回话。  
两人等了大半个时辰，派去核对的人回了话，说是无任何差别。  
谢珩点了点头示意知道了，盯着一具尸体皱着眉头沉思。  
“我记得上月秋帅处刑过一批梁人。”上月有十多个俘虏计谋越狱，被秋帅赐了死刑，因着这是谢珩整理修改卷宗事务太多，才错写了家书让谢远之罚了。  
“你意思是王劼敢救下死刑犯。”秋玄沉了脸色，私自救下死刑犯还是别国的人，这可是通敌叛国，他怎么敢。  
“尚且说不准，叫人把所有尸体搬回元帅府，另外你亲自回参军府去将我书房第三层第五隔的卷宗拿上，再到宗卷库去把半年前被俘的所有梁人的宗卷记录一起带到元帅府去。”谢珩盯着面前这具尸体，实在觉得有些眼熟。（注：卷宗是指某一件事情或问题的文件；宗卷是指全宗文件和材料的汇总。）  
“好，我骑马去，你就随他们运送尸体，慢慢来即可。”秋玄打了个手势让人牵了马过来，没有耽搁，叮嘱了一句便翻身上了马。  
谢珩朝他点了点头，招手示意队伍跟上去了元帅府。  
本来这种战俘的卷宗通常敷衍敷衍便算是了，索性谢珩做事向来细致，连画像都一一存了档案，这一对照下来，倒确确实实发现了问题。  
谢珩觉得眼熟的那具尸体，正好是月前处刑过的那一批中的人。  
“死了的人又死了一次，难怪找不出人来，只是王劼那老匹夫胆子真不小，这种要掉脑袋的事也敢替他主子做。”秋玄面色阴沉，为达目的通敌叛国也要算计谢珩，这瑞王殿下如此品行哪里担得起江山社稷重任。  
“君子挟才以为善,小人挟才以为恶，既然已经动了坏心思，哪里会计较用什么方法。”谢珩面无表情的收起那卷对上了的卷宗，递给了跟着他的小书童阿云。  
“爹打算怎么办？不如找行刑的那个刽子手来审一审，这种毫无德行之人可不能让他再留在军中带兵。”  
秋济辞背着一只手站在院落里，瞧着几十具尸体沉思了一会儿，才问道：“珩儿以为应该如何处理？”  
“不处理。”谢珩将那具尸体重新掩了白布才回话道。  
“为何不处理？任由那老匹夫算计，要了阿瑀半条命？”秋玄皱着眉，着实搞不懂自家情人的想法。  
谢珩摇了摇头道：“快一个月了，是个聪明人该销毁的证据便都销毁了，不信你且去找找那刽子手看还能不能找得到？”  
“真要审，也寻得出蛛丝马迹。”秋玄心情郁闷着，实在忍不下这一口气。  
“真要审，也不过是审出一个替死鬼罢了。”谢珩知道他是为谢瑀不平，秋玄同那孩子感情极好，自然不能容忍旁人算计他。  
“依珩儿的性子，怕是没这么简单退让吧？”秋济辞笑了笑，谢珩虽平日里对谢瑀严格，但在外向来护短极了，哪里肯平白让人算计了谢瑀。  
“父帅英明，珩儿月前被父亲罚了，尚有七篇千字文要抄，眼看期限将近分身乏术，便叫两位副将替了珩儿，做了此次的卷宗吧。”谢珩轻轻笑了笑，眼中却满是寒霜。  
带了半辈子兵，秋济辞立刻便明白了谢珩的意思，当即对秋玄道：“此事我会派给他俩，邱副将为人正直必不会消极待之，玄儿去找最好的画家来，让他二人把卷宗做得仔细些。”  
“有劳父帅，那珩儿便告退了。”谢珩俯身行了一礼，随着阿云回了参军府。


End file.
